Anniversaries: Heero and Duo yaoi :: FIN
by Amarisa
Summary: Duo returns to his once beloved church and Heero finds him there.


ANNIVERSARIES By Lady Amarisa Silvermoon  
  
Duo walked through the mangled ruins of an old church. Puddles of water and upturned benches littered the long isles. It was a small church, though they say that big things come in small packages. And to Duo, this small package held the biggest memory.  
"This used to be a beautiful place, full of love and peace . . ." Duo whispered, seeing puffs of his breath float towards the heavens. His footsteps echoed in the air as he stepped over one puddle after another and swerved around the isle seats. He was clad in his usual outfit, the cross between a priest's outfit and a pilot's; to pay respect. A crucifix dangled from his neck and swung from side to side with every move the boy made. Today was the anniversary of the day his soul cried out in pain and sorrow; of the day his soul died.  
Duo walked up to what would have been the front of the church and knelt down. Closing his eyes, he folded his hands in front of his chest and whispered a silent prayer.  
"Duo?" a voice from behind him said, though he was oblivious to it. "Duo . . . ?" it asked again.  
Duo, still oblivious to the newcomer, dipped his fingers into the puddle on the sagging, cracked stone stairs. He touched his forehead, chest and two shoulders, then picked up his crucifix and kissed it.  
"Duo," the voice said again.  
Duo got up and turned, a bible clutched to his chest, his face a mixture of happiness and sorrow, a small smile playing on his lips. He opened his eyes and jumped, finally seeing the onlooker, and grinned widely. "Oi, Heero! When did you get here?"  
"I was worried and went looking for you."  
"You were looking for me?" Heero's eyes narrowed. Duo, you're the most insane one of us. If you disappear without telling us, of course we'd immediately worry and go search for you." Duo stared wide-eyed at Heero, then grinned evilly. "You were worried?" "Of course we were, baka!" "No . . . You said YOU were worried!" he exclaimed, his grin widening. "Baka." "You were! You were wooorrried!" Duo teased. Heero walked down the crumbled isle towards the braided boy, his didn't look happy. His fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Duo gulped and shut his eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. He cracked an eye open to see Heero standing right beside him, facing the wall behind him. "What's that?" Heero asked, pointing at the wall. "Hm? Oh . . . That used to be a stained glass window of Jesus. I stress the word 'used.'" The window pain was now shattered, nothing left but shards of broken glass being eroded away by the weather. "I'm surprised it is still left standing, seeing as the rest of this place had been leveled." "What is this place?" "The Maxwell Church . . ." "Maxwell . . . ?" "Yes . . ." Duo whispered, a singer tear slipping away down his ethereal face. "This is where I grew up . . . when I wasn't on the streets."  
Heero stared at Duo; though his face showed no emotion, his soul cried out in pity and concern. "Duo . . ."  
Duo's eyes suddenly lightened and he grinned again. "You WERE woooorrrried!"  
"Shut up. That's the last time I ask you something."  
"Yeah, yeah. But Heero . . ." He leaned in and whispered in the other boy's ear, ". . . you were worried about me."  
As if to answer, Heero suddenly turned, pulled Duo closer and pressed his lips to his. Duo's eyes widened and stared at Heero's closed one. Then, slowly, his own eyes slid shut and he melted into the touch. They stood there a while, lost in their own version of heaven, oblivious to the destruction around them.  
When they parted, gasping for breath, Duo was beaming with joy. "Either I'm dreaming, or I've died and gone to heaven."  
Heero smirked, "Yeah, your body is lying in a pool of blood on the floor due to a shit in the chest and the head and I'm smugly walking away."  
"Sure you are, Heero. But I can't die. I'm Shinigami! So I would be getting up and running after you."  
"But the spirit of this church wouldn't let you go."  
"Then I'd force you back."  
"With what?"  
"Another kiss," he said kissing him again.  
"And I would answer with another shot."  
"And I would easily dodge the bullet—" Duo said, acting like he was dodging on actual shot and turned their bodies around. "—and kiss you again." They kissed again. "And how would you answer?"  
"By strangling you," Heero answered, placing a hand behind Duo's neck and pulling him in for another kiss.  
"Hm. I should bring you to churches more often . . . it brings more out of you than your usual stoic self."  
"Shut up."  
"I knew it wouldn't last. . . ."  
"I told you to shut up."  
"Make me—EEP!" He suddenly found a gun pressed against his temple. "H-hey! W-what happened, man? You . . . I – I thought . . ."  
"I'll take the gun away on one condition."  
"What?!"  
"You tell us the next time you want to go somewhere. AND you shut up when you are told."  
"The first thing I can do, but the second may not happen."  
Heero thought about that. He could end Duo's life with one flick of the finger and silence him forever if he wanted to. However, it wasn't in his best intentions and he didn't want that.  
"It's alright," he said pulling the gun away from Duo's head. "I know how to shut you up anyway."  
Duo's eyes literally bugged from their sockets; Heero Yuy had spared his life?!! "Oh really?!" he exclaimed when the gun was out of sight. "HowcanyousaythatwhenyouknowthatIdon'tshutupnomatterwhatpeoplesaybecausethis iswhoIamandthereisnothingyoucandotostop—" he was silenced suddenly by Heero kissing him longingly. When they finally broke, Duo was in a daze.  
"Do you see now?"  
". . . ." was all Duo could say in response.  
"Hm . . . Now, let's get back. We've spent enough useless time here already."  
Duo nodded, still in a daze and not comprehending Heero's comment, and let himself be pulled away from the rubble. When they were a little away from the church, Duo looked back and smiled. To him, the church looked just like it did when he first came at the age of seven. Then it faded away to reveal the grave sight once again. Dup smiled and saluted slightly before bowing just as slightly and then ran up to his love. He laughed and latched onto the other boy's arm, making this day yet another anniversary. 


End file.
